Salida fácil
by BeLenCitta
Summary: El suicidio era la salida fácil. Dejar de vivir, dejar de sentir. Pero el camino difícil tiene su recompensa.


¡**M**is amores! ¡Hola! Bueno, un nuevo drabble corto de mi fandom preferencial, The Walking Dead.

Este drabble es muy importante para mí. Para guiarme al escribirlo volví a releer mis diarios íntimos olvidados.

· No sé si lo saben (y esperaría que no) pero mi mamá falleció y mi hermano, a causa de esto, se suicidó. Y yo intenté hacer lo mismo por medio de pastillas, de cortes, alcohol, drogas... Y de verdad me alegra que no haya resultado. Estaré siempre agradecida a mi familia que me salvó la vida (porque la psiquiatra no me ayudó en nada, fueron ellos). Porque fui muy egoísta en esos momentos, solo pensaba en mí y en tomar la salida fácil. No pensaba en que dejaría a mi hija huérfana, a mi papá anciano al cuidado de ella. No pensé en mis amigos que me llamaban llorando, tampoco en mi tía (o segunda mamá) que lloró desconsolada más de una vez por mi culpa.

Y ahora estoy mejor, mucho mejor, no se me pasaría por la cabeza de ninguna manera terminar con mi vida, pero en ese entonces sentía que no había salida. Pero, por si alguien está pasado por eso ahora, sí la hay. Hay salida, no es fácil, pero es mucho mejor.

En fin, basta de depresión, sé que quieren leer el drabble, no mi biografía, pero ustedes saben que son una suerte de psicólogo para mí y por eso los adoro tanto.

Vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: El suicidio era la salida fácil. Dejar de vivir, dejar de sentir. Pero el camino difícil tiene su recompensa.

**Dedicación**: A **mi hija,** que sin saberlo me salvó la vida con el solo hecho de existir. Te amo, mi amor. Sos lo más importante.

A **mi familia** que me ayudo y apoyó en todo momento. A mi tío, que quiere pagarme una sesión con láser para borrarme las marcas del brazo.

Y a **todos ustedes** que tienen que leer cada barbaridad. Los compadezco, pero sepan que soy inmensamente feliz a día de hoy y lo único que me quedó de aquellos días son las marcas físicas (que pienso tapar con algún tatuaje...) y un par de problemas en el hígado. Los adoro, chicuelos.

Bueno, vamos al drabble :3

* * *

**Salida fácil.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Ya no puedo más con mi vida. No puedo soportar no volver a ver a mi mamá, a mi hermano… Tantos amigos, tantos conocidos. Ya no están, todos han muerto y me dejaron sola, completamente sola.

¿Cómo se supone que viva en un mundo así? Los que amo me abandonan, y los que quedan tienen una amenaza tajante de muerte a causa de los caminantes.

Mi vida, la que yo creí tan hermosa, se ha reducido a simplemente seguir existiendo, seguir respirando y esperar un milagro que, sabemos, no llegará.

Las evaluaciones en el colegio me parecían complicadas y me desanimaba sacar una mala nota. Hoy en día, las pruebas que debo realizar son mucho más difíciles y el castigo por fallar no es una nota baja, es la muerte, simple y llanamente. No hay otra oportunidad, como en el colegio.

Las salidas con amigos a la ciudad se han reducido a caminar con extraños compañeros de vida alrededor de la casa, esperando no ver ningún caminante o intruso.

Los juegos se han convertido en asesinar caminantes y pulir armas. Ir al mercado ahora se llama "buscar provisiones". El "Qué quiero ser cuando sea grande" tiene una nueva respuesta: Simplemente llegar a la edad adulta.

Y es mucho para mí. Es demasiada la presión de no saber si viviré un día más. Si aquél día que recién comienza sea, por fin, mi último día.

No quiero que ningún caminante determine el día de mi muerte. Yo quiero ser capas de ello, yo decido cuándo morir, no ellos.

Levanto la vista y me miro al espejo de mi pequeño baño. Sonrío tristemente. ¿Cuántas veces lloré delante de este espejo? Incontables, pero ninguna de aquellas veces fue importante en realidad. Siempre era por alguna espinilla o que el maquillaje no me había quedado bien para mi salida a la ciudad. Que la ropa no me gustara o que mi cabello estuviera demasiado enmarañado.

Extraño ser así. Ser normal, una chica de diecisiete años con preocupaciones vagas y narcisistas, como cualquier otra. Extraño que Maggie me diera "consejos de moda", creyendo que sabe más que yo del tema. Extraño los celos de mi hermano Shawn, antes me sacaba de quicio, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por oírlo una vez más.

Necesito un consejo de mi madre, papá dice que era muy sabia. Estoy segura de que ella sabría qué hacer. Ella no me dejaría sola.

Pero no estaré sola nunca más. Porque me agacho y levanto del suelo del baño los restos de un espejo con maltrecho. No me importa lo que pueda sufrir Maggie o papá ante mi muerte. Nada me importa, estoy siendo egoísta y lo sé, pero es la única puerta, la única salida.

Coloco el espejo roto en mi brazo izquierdo, justo donde sé que están mis venas. Miro al techo y cierro los ojos. Jamás me gustó la sangre.

Presiono con fuerza el cristal contra mi piel y puedo sentir un líquido bastante espeso y tibio caer por mi brazo. Y la sensación es exquisita. Siento cómo si, de a poco, me crecieran alas. Soy libre, por fin, estoy tan cerca de ser libre…

—¡Beth! —Demonios… Maggie abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vió no le agrado demasiado. Suelto el cristal por inercia— ¡Ven aquí, tranquila, te ayudaremos!

Y yo lloro mientras me lleva abajo, con papá. Lloro porque estuve cerca de ser libre, estuve tan cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —me dice Daryl con su voz ronca de siempre, aquella voz tan familiar. Y recuerdo que estamos en el bosque, alrededor de una fogata improvisada, luego de haber quemado la casa que tantos malos recuerdos le traían a él. Quemamos su pasado, pero el mío aún me persigue.

—Sí, solo… Recordaba —susurré como pude. Aún tenía aquellas imágenes frescas en mi mente y quería hacerlas desaparecer, pero es difícil, tan difícil olvidar. Y observé mi muñeca izquierda, tan llena de cortes.

—Siento lo que pasó, ya sabes… Soy un imbécil cuando estoy ebrio —me comentó por lo bajo, con la cabeza fija al pasto. Estaba sentado a mi lado pero apenas podía verlo. Lo único que iluminaba era el pequeño fuego a nuestro lado.

Y me dí cuenta de que las cosas estaban mucho peor ahora de lo que estaban cuando intenté suicidarme pero, por alguna razón, ya no quiero tomar esa salida. Porque aunque haya perdido todo, no me siento sola, no me siento perdida.

Daryl está aquí y sé que no me dejará caer.

—Sí, eres un imbécil cuando estás ebrio —bromeo y el sonríe. Y sé que todo va a estar bien. Estamos juntos en esta prueba y nos mantendremos así.

Nunca más tomaré la salida fácil. Vale la pena el camino difícil.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Originalmente iba a ser sólo el intento de suicidio de Beth pero creí que entre eso y mi historia personal iba a ser demasiado deprimente, por eso agregué a nuestro seductor Daryl para que aliviane las cosas.

Los adoro, chocolates.

_Bel_~


End file.
